


doll

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, doll au, doll collector!jaemin, doll!renjun, i mean he does but, inspired by a tweet, renjun can turn into a human dw nana doesnt fall in love with a doll, renmin is the best ship fite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaemin collected dolls. as many as he could. some people might find it creepy but jaemin always thought that dolls were beautiful.-renjun had a very uninteresting life, he was trapped inside his doll body and could only watch as people walked past his spot on a shelf. all he could do was sit and look pretty.-one day jaemin decided to go to a shop near him, what he did not expect was to find his new favourite doll.





	doll

_jaemin_

 

jaemin walked into the store and immediately turned towards the rows of dolls. after a few minutes of searching, one specific figure caught his eyes. 

 

the doll was male, about the size of jaemins hand, and it had pale skin with dark brown hair. the doll was one of the most beautiful things jaemin had seen in his whole life. 

 

jaemin checked the price and he wasnt surprised when he saw that the doll was a bit on the expensive side. even if the doll was pricey, jaemin decided to go and buy it.

 

"are you sure you want to buy this doll?" the worker asked when jaemin went to pay.

 

"yeah, why wouldnt i be?"

 

"well, people usually return it after a day or two but im not gonna stop you from getting it."

 

"oh, i think ill be fine." 

 

"alright," the man put the doll in a bag and gave it to jaemin. he carefully took the bag, (he didnt want anything bad to happen to his precious new doll) and started walking back home.

 

-

 

_renjun_

 

it was a normal day for renjun, only 6 customers had passed him already which was actually a bit more than usual but renjun didnt think much of it.

 

a few hours or minutes later, renjun doesnt know anymore, a new customer, who he had never seen before came and looked at renjun for what seemed to be around 5 minutes.

 

while the boy was admiring the doll, renjun decided that the boy was quite handsome and could be a doll himself. he had long eyelashes and his lips were nice and soft looking, perfect for kissing. **[woah renjun lets not go there this early in ur relationship-]**

 

the customer picked renjun up, which was very surprising for renjun, and walked towards the cashier. 

 

renjun felt himself be picked up for the 7th time by the worker as he placed the doll in a bag, the ride was never that comfortable, renjun knew from past experiences. he felt the bag being picked up by the buyer as it started being hit by the breeze from the outside.

 

-

 

_jaemin_

 

when he arrived at his apartment, jaemin quickly took his shoes off and went to his room where he would keep his new doll. not in the room he used for his whole collection, but where he kept his favourite dolls from his many years of collecting. 

 

after taking the doll out of the bag, jaemin started to think about what he would call it. he didnt usually give his dolls names, but he felt like he should name this one, it felt right, like as if it needed a name. 

 

"jun? injun?" jaemin tried a few names, "eh, injun will be fine for now i guess."

 

jaemin put the doll on his desk, deciding to find a place to put it the next day and went out to his kitchen to get something for himself to eat before going to sleep. 

 

as jaemin went back to his room after getting changed and brushing his teeth he kept thinking about the doll, its fluffy dark hair seemed so soft and nice to touch. the doll also had very pretty eyes, they seemed to shine with curiosity as if it wanted to know more about its surroundings and explore the world, they also had a hint of sadness, maybe from the fact that an adventurous spirit was stuck living in a small body that was only made to be admired. 

 

walking into his room he quickly took a look at the doll and and shook his head, hoping to get rid of the thoughts about the beautiful doll on his desk before going to bed.

 

-

 

_renjun_

 

when renjun heard the boy give him a name he was the most likely the happiest doll alive, probably because he didnt know if there were any other dolls like him and he wasnt sure if dolls usually felt emotions either. renjun had gone through the experience of changing from a doll into a human a couple of times before and he knew it took a few hours before he could transform. 

 

he saw the boy take a quick look at him and climbed into his bed, looking quite tired. 

 

after a few hours of waiting and doing nothing, renjun felt like he could finally change into his human form.

 

**idk how dolls change into humans so WHOOSH RENJUN IS NOW HUMAN**

 

when he first tried standing up, renjun realized that his legs were probably still weak and might not be able to walk yet, he also realized he didnt know anything about the house he was in, which caused a few minor problems considering he was quite hungry from not being able to eat for the past few years.

 

he decided that it would be easier to just go to sleep and wait until he and the good looking boy woke up, even though said boy will most likely be scared to find his doll gone and a real person instead. renjun thought about turning back into his doll form but quickly decided against it because it was quite uncomfortable.

 

-

 

when he woke up he tried standing up again, luckily this time he could with just a bit of his legs shaking in the beginning. 

 

he then walked over to the sleeping boy and just as he was about to poke his cheek, renjun decided to just look at him for a few minutes. nothing wrong with admiring someone elses beauty, right? the boy looked at renjun for a few minutes back at the shop so it wouldnt be a problem to do the same.

 

the boy still looked great while sleeping- minus the small amount of drool next to his lips. the sleeping boy would always looks pretty in renjuns eyes.

 

-

 

_jaemin_

 

jaemin woke up to find someone poking his cheek while looking over him, the person was quite attractive he would admit, they also looked quite familiar. 

 

_wait... why is there someone else in my apartment!?_

 

he opened his eyes wide and looked at the other boy with surprise. the other just started back at him with pure curiosity. 

 

 _ah.. he looks like the doll from yesterday..._ jaemin realized and looked over at his desk to find the doll gone.

 

he lookes back at the boy, "who are you? no.. what are you?" jaemin asked, one side of his brain thinking that the doll somehow turned into a person,the other side thinking more logically, not believing that a doll could turn into a human.

 

"im renjun!" the boy-renjun- said with a pure looking smile, "but yesterday you called me injun, close but not correct."

 

"um, im jaemin," he answered cautiously, "a-are you the doll? from yesterday?"

 

"yes, i am.." renjun was now sitting on the ground in front of jaemins bed, playing with his fingers anxiously.

 

"oh.. well... do you want to...." jaemin patted the spot beside him on his bed, a gesture asking if the other boy wanted to sit next to him.

 

"um, sure," renjun said, climbing next to jaemin. 

 

"so why and how can you turn into a human?"

 

"oh, well everytime someone names me, i am able to change between my doll and human form, im not sure why," renjun explained while looking quite nervous,"im also aware of whats happening around me when im in my doll form, except i cant speak or move on my own..."

**Author's Note:**

> horrible first chapter aint it


End file.
